The One With All The Stories
by L.Q. Brooks
Summary: Ten seasons of adventures isn't enough. So why stop there? What happens afterwards, when our six favorite buddies decide to tell their own new stories, five years into the future? Well, this story tells it all. So sit back, and read the lost stories, or The One With All The Stories.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

****(Monica's apartment, sitting around the table are Ross, Rachel, Joey, Phoebe, Chandler, and Monica)

PHOEBE: Well, isn't this fun?

ROSS: Of course. Sitting around this table on a Saturday night when we could be out bowling. Yaay.

MONICA: Lose the sarcasm. I think this is great!

ROSS: Really. Rachel, can you believe this?

RACHEL: Well, if you were to ask my opinion...

PHOEBE: I have an idea!

RACHEL: ...which she obviously doesn't.

JOEY: Well, what's your idea?

PHOEBE: Okay okay. We've all had some crazy times, right?

ROSS: I guess so...

PHOEBE: Then why don't we talk about our crazy adventures? Huh? Let's tell the stories!

CHANDLER: Wow, Pheebs, that's a great idea!

JOEY: Ya! I'm very proud of you!

MONICA: Alright, fine! I didn't want to go first but you're pushing it out of me! And my story begins like this:


	2. The One With Monica's Aunt PART 1

"Mon!"  
"Mon!"  
"Monica!"  
"Mon!"  
"Hey!"  
"Mon!"

Joey and Phoebe were fighting for my attention. Sitting on the couch in Central Perk, I was watching them in amusement as they continued to yell my name.

"Mon!"  
"Monica!"  
"C'mon!"  
"Talk! Talk!"

Alright, so maybe I was bluffing a little. Sighing and grinning, I said, "What, you guys?"

"Well, aren't you going to play our game?" Phoebe asked excitedly.

I narrowed my eyes for a moment, trying to remember if they were ever playing a game at all. Finally, I returned, "What game are you playing?" Joey whispered something to Phoebe, and then Phoebe whispered something to him. Finally, they told me in unison, "I Spy." I shrugged and stared at a coffee mug sitting on the table. It had a black raven in front of a white sky. It was half way full of coffee.

"Alright, me first. I spy with my little eye something white," I told them, obviously staring at the coffee mug.

Phoebe looked around, and then looked up at my forehead for some reason. She screamed, "Ooh!" and then, "Your tiny salt shaker!" I shook my head and looked over at Joey expectantly.

"Is there a ghost behind me?"

I shook my head again, and then Phoebe darted her eyes to the counter where they made the coffee.

"The sugar bowl!"

And then it was Joey's turn.

"Your new purple shirt!"

Face-palm.

* * *

A few hours later, I was making dinner for Chandler and I. Tonight was Italian night. Fettuccine Alfredo smell filled up the room, and I took a big whiff. I looked down at my salt shaker and smirked. Suddenly I heard a knock on my apartment door. I walked over, opened the door, and found a mailman in a nice suit standing in front of me.

He handed me a fancy letter; and I mean fancy. Its seal was in the shape of a triangle, with the initial 'A' in the middle. I thanked the man and closed the door slowly. I turned over the letter, and in recognizable cursive, was written "To Monica and Ross Geller".

I walked over to my telephone happily, like some people do in old cartoons. Picking it up, I pressed in Ross' number and waited after a few rings for him to pick up.

"Hey, Mon."  
"Hey, Ross. I need you to come upstairs immediately."  
"Why? You okay?"  
"Ya. We've got a letter from..." I looked closer, "Auntie Marie."

I heard his phone drop, and four seconds later I heard another knock on the door. Ross refused to wait for me to open the door, so he did it himself. Chandler, who had been in his room the whole time, came out as well.

"Open it!" Ross demanded. So I did. And it read:

"DEAR MONICA AND ROSS,

IF YOU RECEIVED THIS LETTER BEFORE MY  
ARRIVAL, I NEED YOU TO  
KNOW THAT I SHALL BE COMING ALL THE WAY FROM  
AUSTRALIA TO COME AND  
VISIT YOU TWO. BY THE TIME I GET TO YOUR  
APARTMENT, IT SHOULD BE AROUND  
4 IN THE AFTERNOON ON THE 9TH OF OCTOBER.  
IF THIS IS SHORT NOTICE, I AM REALLY SORRY.  
I WILL BE BRINGING YOU A SPECIAL GIFT. I LOVE YOU BOTH.

LOVE ALWAYS,  
AUNT MARIE

This was amazing news! I let everyone read it on turns, and Chandler grinned.

"Gift? That seems promising."  
Ross nodded. "It does! Wow!"  
I nodded as well. "Four P.M...that's right now!"

_Ding, dong!_

I smirked once more. "The first one that actually rang the doorbell."

When I opened the door, I threw my arms around my Aunt Marie.

"G'day, Mon! Ross!"  
"Mon, stop hugging her so tight! I don't think she can really breathe!"

I let go of her and Marie smiled.

"So what's the gift?"  
"Chandler!"  
"Well, what?"

Marie nodded and held her purse closer to her abdomen. "The gift isn't something you can rip open. But I know you're going to enjoy it!"

Ross and I jumped up and down like little kids. "What is it? What is it?"

Our aunt sat down on one of our chairs and said, "I have come here only with your Uncle Albert's permission. Um, I have come all the way from Australia to tell you this: pack your bags!"

Ross' brow furrowed. "You mean we get a vacation?"

Marie shook her head, and her smile became a little bit softer.

"I'm taking you to live with us. Our plane leaves tomorrow."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The One With Monica's Aunt PART 2

A million things ran through my head.

"What?" and "She's kidding" and "Poor Chandler" and even "Poor ME!"

Ross finally spoke up, chuckling. "Look, Auntie...that's really great, but there are too many great things around here to go with you to Australia. I love you, really. But...we just can't." I felt his pain, you know. First of all, he had Rachel. Second of all, all of us...Phoebe, Joey, Chandler...what's up with that.

Chandler looked like he was catching flies, with his mouth nearly hitting the ground. "Ya. Ross and Monica have too many things to miss in New York City. They can't go to Australia!" Good job.

Aunt Marie just denied it. "I have three tickets First Class for Australia, and it's too late to take the tickets back. So pack your bags."

"But, why do you want us to go with you to Australia in the first place?" I'd ask.  
"Look, Monica, ever since your mother and father left New York, they had me go see you every few years. And now I feel very bad for you two, so Albert and I decided to take you in."  
"Aunt Marie," Ross argued, "We're forty years old; I'm pretty sure we can take care of each other just the same."

Aunt Marie narrowed her eyes at Ross and I and said, "I don't want that tone."

But it still wasn't fair. Suddenly, when we were still staring at Marie, Joey charged through the door.

"Are you sure the answer isn't your purple shirt?"

But I couldn't even look at him to smile.

* * *

"So no one told you life was going to be this way.  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, you're love life's DOA.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year.

But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour.  
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before.  
I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too."

As that song played on the radio, I cried while packing for Australia. My aunt was impossible to win an argument with. So Ross and I had a one way ticket to Australia. Yay.

It didn't take long for all of us to pack, and we got into Aunt Marie's car to The Big Apple Airlines. When we got there, we got to our plane in no time. Marie gave me my ticket which read MONICA GELLER, and Ross his ticket which read ROSS GELLER. I took a long look at my ticket and smiled. We walked up to the counter and showed the nice lady our tickets. But I had a plan.

"I'm sorry, but this ticket says 'Monica Geller'. But I'm not Monica Geller."

Ross looked over to me, surprised, but then he understood. And I wasn't Monica Geller. I was Monica Geller-Bing. Aunt Marie frowned at me. "Of course you're Monica Geller."

"No, I'm not. According to my marriage status, I'm Monica Geller-Bing. And with that power, I'm taking Ross Geller with me. He doesn't have to go."

There's not much to say afterwards. We hailed a taxi. We got back home.

And thanks to Chandler, Ross and I didn't go to Australia at all.

"You're still in bed at ten, the work began at eight.  
You've burned your breakfast, so far, things are going great.  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these,  
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees.

That, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour.  
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before.  
I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too.

No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me.  
Seems like you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me.  
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with,  
Someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst, I'm best with you.

It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year.

But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour.  
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before.  
I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too."

I smiled as I heard that song over the radio.


	4. Prologue 2

ROSS: Oh yeah! I remember that time!

MONICA: Terrifying, right?

CHANDLER: Right. I'll never forget when you nearly went to Australia.

ROSS: And _I'll _never forget the time when I owned Charlie.

MONICA: Charlie?

PHOEBE: Wasn't that the dog he had a few years ago?

RACHEL: Oh, yeah, I remember that!

JOEY/MONICA: I don't!

ROSS: Well, I went to Pet Paw Shelter and...oh, well, as long as we're telling stories...


	5. The One With The Pomeranian PART 1

It was June 21st, the Summer Solstice, and the hottest day of the year. Joey and I had gone out for ice cream that day at Fro-Joe's. Now, I know what you're thinking. And it's NOT a frozen yogurt shop. It's for ice cream. I swear. Anyway, it's a great shop. One of the most childish shops in New York City...that's probably why Joey loves it so much.

Just sayin'.

As I bit into my double-decked chocolate 'n' coffee ice cream, I looked down and around the street. That's when I saw The Pet Paw Shelter a little farther down the street.

"What 'choo looking at?" Joey asked. Did I mention we had just watched Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, and he thought the guy in the Knight Bus was awesome? Ya.

"Nothing," I said, playing along.

"Take 'er away, Ernie!"  
I licked my ice cream. "Where to?"  
"Leaky Cauldron in London."  
"Did ya hear that? Leaky Cauldron, that's in London."

I refused to take me eyes off of The Pet Paw Shelter as he kept muttering something more. I'm sure he wasn't muttering it, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. Finally I looked at him, and he was staring at me, waiting.

"Uh...little old lady at twelve o clock!" And then we started counting down.

"Ten." Joey started.  
"Nine." I helped.  
"Eight."  
"Seven."  
"Six."  
"Five."  
"Four."  
"Tree."  
"Two."  
"One."  
"To infinity and beyond!" Joey finished.

I stared at him in disbelief.

* * *

"I can't believe you, Geller," my landlord told me.

Totally ignoring his comment, I called Charlie by his name. And then, my new Pomeranian came trotting through the door in wonder. He was scared, too.

"I mean, you've lived here for nearly two decades; you should know that no dogs are allowed here."

I swear, the only reason I ever got Charlie was because I was all alone. Rachel and I had broken up, Monica got her own apartment, and my apartment was ever rid of any living things. Charlie was my last chance.

"This is your last chance," the landlord continued. I shook my head and picked up Charlie in my arms.  
"Either you get out or your pup does."

I kept looking at him with sad eyes.

"Look, Mr. Turner. I'm sorry that you feel this way about Charlie, but give him a chance. Please?"

He just continued staring at me. Finally he said, "You have 30 hours to decide."

I smiled. "Perfect. That's all I-"

But before I could finish, Mr. Turner slammed the door while I said, "-need." I looked down at Charlie, who wanted to get down. I tried to smile again.

TWO DAYS LATER I WENT to my class with 8 hours until I was supposed to 'pack up or get out', as Mr. Turner told me, and I decided to bring Charlie with me. The day before, I got Rachel to feel bad for me and, well, I'll explain that all later. Anyway, we were studying a really ancient, one-of-a-kind, Pterodactyl bone. It was really nice. Charlie was staring at the bone while i taught the class all the while.

Finally, it was as though he couldn't hold it in anymore.

...

...

...

...

...  
No, he didn't pee. Don't think that.

Instead, he grabbed the bone in his teeth and ran straight out of the Paleontology School.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
